gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Snider
American |affiliations = Michael Townley Trevor Philips Lester Crest Getaway Driver |weapons = Pump Shotgun |businesses = Robbery |voice = Ryan Woodle |aka = Brad B |dod = 2004 }} Bradley Snider is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in the Prologue of Grand Theft Auto V, but is an important character in the game. Brad was a friend of Michael Townley and Trevor Philips and was a member of their heist crew prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Despite his limited screen-time, the circumstances surrounding Brad's death play a key role in the later part of the storyline. Brad is voiced by Ryan Woodle, who also voiced Chad in The Lost and Damned. History Early life Little is known about Brad's early life, other than that he was either born or lived for some time in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Early criminal life Brad did not commit any serious crimes until he met with Trevor Philips and became a member of a heist crew, consisting of Trevor, Michael Townley and Lester Crest. From then on, they would rob banks and make a fortune, all while evading law enforcement. Despite their fruitful partnership, Brad was disliked by both Michael and Lester, who distrusted him. Trevor, on the other hand, had a closer connection with Brad than he did with Michael. Ludendorff It was in 2004 when Brad participated in an ill-fated heist, along with Michael, Trevor and an unnamed getaway driver. The heist was a failure, with Trevor killing a security guard, unexpected police "attention" resulting in the death of their getaway driver, and Brad and Michael being shot during the escape by Dave Norton, an FIB agent. Only Trevor managed to escape from the authorities. Officially, Brad was imprisoned with a stiff sentence, while Michael was reported to have died from gunshot wounds.Mission: Prologue However, in reality, Brad succumbed to his wounds and was buried in the grave marked "Michael Townley", with Michael changing his and his family's surname to "De Santa" and moved west to Los Santos with his family under a deal with the FIB.Mission: By the Book Over the next nine years, "Brad" maintained an infrequent correspondence with Trevor by writing letters and sending emails occasionally. It served as his only communication with the outside world, as he claimed to have been denied visitor privileges.Email: By the time Trevor reunites with Michael and Lester, "Brad" seems relatively at peace with his situation and encourages Trevor to turn himself in.Email: In reality, these messages were written by Dave Norton, the FIB agent who killed him, to allow him to both monitor Trevor, and to prevent him from discovering the truth behind the cash depot heist.Mission: By the Book The Truth Trevor eventually realizes the truth, however. Brad never survived the botched cash depot heist and was buried in the place of the legally dead Michael Townley. Michael, who knew the truth all along, tries to prevent Trevor from finding out, but fails to stop him. Over Michael's protests, Trevor flies out to North Yankton to confirm his suspicions, and exhumes Brad's corpse from "Michael's" grave.Mission: Bury the Hatchet Following this discovery, Michael and Trevor refuse to speak to each other, a hostility which lasts until the end of the storyline.Mission: Bury the HatchetMission: Pack ManMission: Fresh MeatMission: Lamar DownMission: The Wrap UpMission: The Big ScoreMission: Something SensibleMission: The Third Way If Trevor survives at the end of the storyline, Dave emails him and explains that he was the one who sent the e-mails and letters using Brad's identity.Email: Post The Time's Come or The Third Way If both Michael and Trevor survive, Trevor forgives Michael and both mutually agree that Brad was a "dick".Activity: Friend Hangout : Michael and Trevor Personality Brad had little screen time during the game to fully display his personality. What is known of him are second-hand descriptions, mostly by Trevor, who is an unreliable narrator. For much of the game it is implied that Trevor and Brad had a close relationship. Trevor attempted to write to Brad while he was supposedly in prison,Mission: By the Book and several times during the game talked about missing Brad.Mission: Mr. PhilipsHeist: The Paleto Score When Trevor first begins to think that he was mislead on Brad's death, he loses it and flies straight to North Yankton to verify.Mission: Bury the Hatchet On the other hand, while hanging out with Franklin, Trevor says that he thought Brad was a "dick", and would have probably killed him at some point anyway.Activity: Friend Hangout: Trevor and Franklin Michael never spoke too much about Brad, but Trevor claims that the two of them never liked each other and that at one point Brad planned to cut ties with Michael to work solely with Trevor.Mission: Friends Reunited Lester Crest described Brad as the "shit" part of the team, because he was "lazy, forgetful, mean and stupid."Mission: Surveying the Score Brad appears to lack empathy, as he laughs and brags about smashing a woman's face into a glass window. Michael berates him for doing so, sarcastically calling him a "stallion".Mission: Prologue Mission Appearances *Prologue (Killed) *Bury the Hatchet (Corpse) Gallery GTA V Brad.jpg|Brad's corpse. Brad-GTAV-prologue.png|Brad during the getaway. Brad-gtav-shot.png|Brad after being shot. Trivia *Chronologically, Brad speaks the first lines in the HD Universe when he yells at a woman to "get down there!" as he is rounding up hostages during a robbery. This is excluding his grunt while pushing her and the woman's scream. *An unused line from Brad during the heist suggests that he did not like Lester Crest, calling him a "walking stick", and expresses that it "feels good" to not have to pay Lester a cut for organizing the heist.Mission: Prologue References Navigation pl:Bradley Snider it:Brad Snider es:Bradley Snider fr:Bradley Snider de:Bradley Snyder ru:Брэд Снайдер Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters